devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Zam Thane
Zam is a mysterious hired mercenary for Ineur who has the ability to go phantasmal and possess people. His original goal was to hijack Shuu Lumina's mind and destroy Xenon Karambit, who had assaulted Inechi Lovecraft's laboratory, before he is implied to have been killed or sealed in Act 40. In secret, Zam is nothing more than a pawn sent to gauge the Alliance's skills, and possibly their judgement, based on Alaric Palisade's first encounter. It is most likely he is the one who possessed Vritra Chernobog before being purged by Drakon Kyrane. Appearance Zam's puppet form is an independent embodiment of Helios, hence part of his reason he chose Shuu as a host. He wears a yellow suit, is grey-skinned, and has what appears to be lipstick on his right cheek. He retains an empty-eyed, creepy smile at all times. Zam's true form is a human with purple eyes and purple vampire teeth, who wears a purple suit and have green hair. He also still has the ability to go phantasmal in this form, shown when he escapes in Act 44, when his face changes to that of Robot Flowe's. Moves Upgrades * Increase Speed * Increase count of LMB and T. * Decrease all cooldowns. Personality Zam is "neutral good," aiming to eradicate evil at any and all costs. Alike when he intends to possess Shuu for "the greater good" disregarding any possible damage to Shuu. His speech manner is similar to some parts of Gardi's own speech manners and Twig's entire speech manner, but is more ethereal and to the point, in addition to being in this state at all times. Zam Thane however is known to have a mostly calm but awkward attitude as well. When in his true form, he starts his sentences with "well" alongside being referenced as awkward during conversation. When he enters a mode with eyes similar to Flowe, Zam indents every word he says in an eerily manner. Moves As the Mysterious Puppet With Alaric engaging in an (evidently one-sided) argument with Zam, he begins attacking Alaric with raw magic. He constantly flails around, making him harder to hit. *Conjures a huge mass of colorful bullets around his body, and then flings them in an easy-to-dodge manner. *Creates a black, expanding sphere. *Drops a massive, black bullet from above. *Fires pitch black spheres of energy at the player. As Shuu Lumina Possessing Shuu, what may be Zam's owner now takes a blank smile instead of his perpetually snarky look. The official name for Shuu while he is under the influence of Zam is "Zam Lumina," according to decals used for the game. *Shoots large amounts of bullets. They can break forcefields, making Keith's natural prowess irrelevant. The bullets also scatter due to Zam and his victims constantly flailing around, with the exception of maybe Alaric. *Switches between white and black bullets, the aura deals damage and the most dangerous one is the white aura burst. *Occasionally uses RAMPARTO! Bringing his damage output up darastically if using white bullets. Trivia *The mannequin/puppet that constitutes Zam's old appearance can be found in Shuu's room during Act 8. This is likely a Chekov's Gun hinting towards the fact that Zam himself is not actually the puppet, but a person with ghastly properties. *Zam was removed on 04/01/17 along with other characters. *Only when Zam possesses Shuu Lumina do you get to fight him in his pre 10 year training state. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Users of Haze Category:Playable characters